


The Runaway Bride's Come Back

by The_Gothic_Writer



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, M/M, Outlast: Whistleblower, waylon park being waylon park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gothic_Writer/pseuds/The_Gothic_Writer
Summary: After a year of being out of Mount Massive Asylum our runaway bride, Waylon Park, finds himself longing to go back to that horrid place after saying he never would. What he finds is definitely not what he was expecting but he's not mad about it.As the runaway bride, Waylon Park said he'd never under any circumstances go back to Mount Massive Asylum but what happens when his curiosity about the place (or should he say person) which gave him nightmares gets the best of him.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Back to the asylum

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that takes place a year after the Outlast: Whistleblower DLC. This is far from cannon however talks about things from the cannon game.

Waylon sat up in his bed screaming from the same nightmare he's had ever since he got out of Mount Massive Asylum. It's been a year and still he can't get the terrifying face of Eddie Gluskin, otherwise known as "The Groom", out of his head. He got up and walked through his empty house. Since Lisa had left him taking their two sons with her he's been alone. He looked in his closet to change out of his sweat drenched clothes and found his old asylum uniform. It was still stained with his blood from when his leg got impaled by a metal rod from a broken ladder as he tried to escape the psychotic groom. He grabbed the uniform and sighed. He thought back to his time running from Eddie and felt guilt as he remembered him getting impaled through the chest. Eddie Gluskin's last words played through Waylon's head.

"We could have been beautiful." These words made the blond male shiver and remember that the man who said those words was also the man who was going to perform a disturbing and very gruesome sex change surgery on him then later called him something along the lines of an "ungrateful whore" for running away. He walked over to his bed and sat the uniform down before grabbing a backpack filling it with food, water, a med kit, a gun (with extra ammo), and extra clothes. He put the uniform on and looked at himself in his mirror. As he did so images from the video he was shown flashed in front of his eyes making him jump and fall back. Shaking his head he walked back over to his bed grabbing his bag and his video camera. He remembered the place being extremely dark in places even if the sun was up so he would need the night vision mode. He looked at himself in the mirror once more and tousled his blond hair before leaving. He didn't know why he was going back.

"Closure... I just want closure... a-and if anything goes south... I h-have my gun." Waylon mumbled as he got into Miles Upshur's jeep that he kept so he didn't have to buy a new car. He drove away from his house. It was still late. 2 AM to be exact. By time he got to Mount Massive it would only be around 3 AM and at this point he was wishing he had moved far, far away. Although he didn't believe in superstitions he did fear the power that the asylum had over its inhabitants and being there at or around 3 AM was enough to send chills running down his spine.

****

Pulling up to the asylum he grabbed the gun out of the backpack along with the camera. Pulling the bag over his shoulders he stepped out of the jeep. He looked around getting reacquainted with his surroundings. He felt as if he was being watched but brushed it off as paranoia. Walking up to the large iron gate the blond male could tell it was locked. He had assumed it was the governments doing but seeing as there wasn't any police tape he got suspicious. After setting the camera and gun on the ground through the bars of the gate he used all his strength and hoisted himself up and over the cold heavy metal. Waylon grabbed the camera and gun before walking towards the asylum doors. Taking a deep breath Waylon grabbed the door handle and hesitantly turned it. To his surprise it was unlocked. He was instantly greeted by dust and the stench of blood. He walked in and as if it had been ingrained into his mind he started towards the groom. Everything appeared to be frozen in time as it was all still the way he left it though the dead bodies had decomposed quite a bit. 

****

As he got closer to his destination he heard the o-so familiar sound of soft music. He wondered round for a bit before stumbling upon the dozens of hanging mutilated male bodies. Fear started to fully sink in as he looked around not finding Eddie Gluskin anywhere in the mix. Had he just dreamed that Eddie got impaled? If so how did it feel so real?


	2. Darling~....?

"We could have been beautiful." The words flashed in his mind. "Ungrateful sluts... that's all you whores are." Waylon hid immediately as he heard the familiar deep voice of who could have been his husband. His body was starting to go into fight or flight as his breathing picked up and his heart started to pound in his chest. "The only one who was ever good is gone... never to come back." Eddie mumbled almost inaudibly with a sniffle as he hung up the body. Waylon quickly assumed he was the one Gluskin was talking about. He could tell the taller male was crying and felt another weight of guilt fall on him. 

As if his body was on autopilot he put his gun in his bag quietly putting it back on his back standing up and gingerly walking towards Eddie who's back was facing him. He was terrified but couldn't make his body go back into hiding. This man in front of him was the reason he was here in the first place.

"Eddie darling...?" Waylon softly mumbled wrapping his arms around the crying male. "I'm back..." Waylon froze as Eddie started laughing.

"Darling~..." Eddie let go of the rope and turned around looking down at Waylon. The shorter males body going back into fight or flight with everything in him telling him to run. Waylon gulped and started to shake. He realized how much bigger Eddie was compared to his much smaller and more frail frame. It seemed as if Eddie was analyzing the short blond male. "Your bag...it must be heavy. Let me take that for you darling." The taller male said walking around Waylon taking the backpack. He grabbed Waylon's hand gently walking to the other room which had changed within the year he had been gone. He looked around taking in the new surroundings. A bed sat in the corner of the room. It was old and looked to be soaked in blood. Eddie sat the bag on a chair next to the bed before setting Waylon on the bed gently.

"Why were you crying?" Eddie looked away.

"You're still in that uncomfortable get-up? You must have different clothes." The tall male said ignoring Waylon's question rummaging through the backpack. He pulled out the gun and smiled softly. "So you remembered this place isn't all that safe... why did you come back?"

Waylon froze. 

He hadn't actually thought that far.

"I... I needed closure. I needed to know if I was actually insane of if what I saw was real." Waylon gulped before continuing. "...And I needed to see your face at least one last time. Whether you were dead or alive..." He said unsure of himself. Eddie looked at him confused.

"But darling~... you ran away from me."

"I was scared and I was just focusing on getting out of the asylum... and you did try to give me a non-consensual sex change..." Waylon covered his mouth quickly. A flash of guilt crossed Eddies face.

"All I wanted was a wife... and I was going to have one before I was sent here... and before what was supposed to be my release date she got married to someone else by her parents wishes." Eddie stated grabbing a picture from a desk on the opposite end of the room handing it to Waylon. 

"...Lisa..." Eddie's head snapped up and he looked intensely at Waylon. 

"You know her...?"

"U-uh... sh-she's my ...ex-wife..." Waylon sat the picture down and took off his necklace he had opening the locket part that has his and Lisa's wedding picture and a picture of the boys. On the chain with the locket was both wedding rings.

"What happened?" Eddie asked softly. Waylon could tell he was upset that this place destroyed his marriage and ruined any other chance he had at a relationship outside of these walls. 

"She got tired of being woken up by me screaming due to nightmares of this place." Waylon started "So she took the boys and left."

"She left both of us because of this place...." Eddie mumbled."That's why you seemed different than the other whores... they were just ungrateful... you had a family to get back to...." There was envy set in Eddie's eyes. Anyone with working eyes could see it but it was being pushed back by something else.

"...Ever since I ran... I felt guilty... for hurting you.... for just leaving....for....not understanding you..." Waylon said looking away. He didn't know what to do.


	3. The Groom's Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait this is like the tenth time I've tried to write this

Waylon stood next to the bed as he fiddled with the clothes Eddie handed him. He sighed and looked around the room and his mind flashed back to the last time he was here again making him flinch. He hated it here and yet he was back, and for what? A conclusion on something he now already knew the answer to? Or was it the simple fact he missed it here... not 'here' as in the asylum but 'here' as in with Eddie Gluskin. He sat the clothes on the bed and looked over to Eddie who was at the other side of the room working on something at the desk. Patchwork could be seen on the back of Eddie's vest. Waylon stared for a moment before the silence was broken.

"I can feel you starring darling~." Eddie hummed going back to what he was doing.

"S-Sorry." Waylon said looking down at his feet. The blonde male began walking over to Eddie getting mildly curios about what he was doing, the balls of his feet lightly patting on the cold concrete. He leaned over Eddie's shoulder resting his hands on the back of the chair. He watched as Eddie carefully hand sewed a white lace trim to the bust of a deep grey silk ballgown. Waylon gently grabbed the dress once Eddie was done with the lace and held it to his chest looking the mirror before turning and looking at Eddie once again.

Eddie sat in the chair in shock dumbfounded by what he was witnessing.

"How do I look?" Waylon asked with a smile playfully striking poses.

"You.... you look great." Eddie replied. He walked over to Waylon and started to undo the back of the asylum branded jumper before grabbing the dress and setting it on the bed gently.

"Eddie... w-what are you doing." Fear ran through Waylon but before he could even think about running the jumper was off and the dress was being thrown over his head. Eddie zipped up the dress and sat his hands on Waylon's waist with a smile. He was glad that the dress fit. Waylon smiled and turned to look at Eddie.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked softly. Waylon looked down at the dress then back up at Eddie.

"It's gorgeous." Waylon stated softly resting his head on Eddie's chest. He rest his hands on Eddie's shoulders as he took in the moment. "How did you survive?" Waylon asked drifting his hands down to more patchwork that was done on the front of the vest.

"The tests... to put it simply..." Eddie started. "The tests, the torture, the experiment, everything made me practically immortal. Decapitation would be the only logical way to kill me." Eddie said resting his head on top of Waylon's.


	4. Run With Me... Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update a lot of personal shiz has been going on but I hope you enjoy. I'll try to post a quickly as possible but I still have classes to attend so it may take a bit.

Decapitation! That is brutal and not in a good way. Waylon's thoughts raced with those words. He didn't know what to say he just continued to hold onto Eddie, only moving way when the same song that was always playing started again. He grabbed both of Eddie's hands spinning and dancing around the room laughing. Only stopping when the music ends.

"We should leave here." Waylon said resting his hands on Eddie's cheeks resting their foreheads together. "That monster.... The Walrider... is probably still here." Waylon said walking over to the bed changing back into the jumper gently laying the dress out on the bed before turning back to Eddie. 

"what are you suggesting darling?" Eddie asked taking the dress off the bed gently folding it and putting it in a protective bag, which was just a duffel bag, left by one of the many now dead employees.

Waylon looked at Eddie before explaining "We'll run. Leave forever." The shorter, blonde male grabbed Eddies face "Just the two of us. We can run to the woods somewhere, we'll be safe." Waylon gently traced the scars on Eddies face. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he felt Eddie's skin underneath his finger tips. "Run with me... Eddie." 

"There's nothing out there for me darling... I can't leave." He said softly. "But you can... you can leave. You got the answer to your question. You can leave, forget about this place... forget about me, then live a normal life. Find someone to love and cherish. Do what I could not-"

"I love you!" Waylon blurted out cutting Eddie off. "I want to leave here with you. We can go. Everyone who worked here is dead there is nothing keeping you here. We can go and live a happy life together. I can sell my old house and we can get a home somewhere in the woods and just live an idle life." Eddie sighed and hugged Waylon.

"I wish it were that simple darling. I'm still a "patient" here at this hellhole. I cant just leave. I'll be hunt down and put into another asylum." Waylon sighed and shook his head in response.

"I think you forget I was a "patient" as well. I just went back to my daily routine. I even got a new job." Waylon said gesturing to himself.

"Fine... I'll Join you..." Eddie said turning from Waylon and getting his stuff together. Waylon stood still for a moment before it finally clicked in his head. Waylon quickly gathered his things refilling the battery in his camera before sighing. He knew he'd have to lead them. There was a slim chance that Eddie had ever left the area... a very, VERY slim chance but to be on the safe side he took the lead. Most of the ways he left the first time where most likely still blocked.

"This block of the asylum is gated off so we'll have to get to the main building in order to get out. We can cut through the courtyard and enter the building through a side door which could be dangerous as we might run into someone." Waylon stated softly, fear filling his eyes "Or we can go the way I came in the but we'd have to scale the building and there's still no guarantee that we won't run into anyone. If we go with the first option we'd have to go threw a window because... the last time I was here... I blocked... the doors as I ran..." Waylon trailed off looking down. 

"Lets just go darling. I'll keep you safe." Eddie said cupping Waylon's face in his hands. Waylon smiled and they started on their way to the main building.

Waylon lead the way Eddie following closely behind. They made it to the main building and Waylon jumped joyously as he ran out the front door happy to once again be outside in the fresh air. He fell to the ground on the grass laughing as the rush of adrenaline hit him. He slowly stopped laughing trying to catch his breath. Eddie didn't notice Waylon's relatively strange behavior. Is gaze was focused on the rising sun as it peaked over the mountains. He then looked at Waylon who was smiling as the morning sunshine kissed his skin while he continued to lay in the grass. A small smile formed on his face as he slowly walked over to Waylon. 

"It's beautiful darling." Eddie said softly. "Even more beautiful than I remember." He said turning his gaze back to the sky. Waylon sat up grabbing Eddie's hand tugging him down. Eddie froze out of shock from the sudden motion. Waylon chuckled before gently kissing the taller male. The shorter blond male finale stood up tugging the taller psychopath behind him walking to the Jeep. 


End file.
